Matter's of the Heart
by nmcowgirl08
Summary: Kate and Rick have been Married for a year and are very happy, what could go wrong? Yes it's Castle Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks Sarah for all your help. This is my first Castle fan Fic so please let me know what you think. I don't own Castle in anyway, shape or form.**

Today was an important moment in any woman's life. Today is a day every woman looks

forward to. Today is Kate Beckett's one year wedding anniversary. Unfortunately, today is also a workday and she has too much paperwork to finish before she can leave.

Kate could hear whispers coming from behind her. She snorted to herself at the thought of Esposito and Ryan scheming together. _They're planning something. I just know it._

The whispers got louder and suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Esposito walked up to Kate's desk, not looking happy at all.

"Hey, boss can I talk to you for a second?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

Kate put her pen down and prepared for the worse. Looking up at Esposito, she could tell that he was uncomfortable. But, seeing as he was interrupting her, she wouldn't make this easy on him.

"This better be important." she spat. "I'm trying to finish this paperwork so I can get home. You do remember what today is, right?"

Esposito looked helplessly toward Ryan, who smirked. "Well, that's actually it. See, we know your husband, and we know that he'll kill us if we let you stay here any longer. Seeing as I lost the bet," this time he glared at Ryan, "I would be begrudgingly happy to finish your paperwork so you can get home."

Kate smiled, "So you're not just wasting my time." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. "Okay Esposito, usually, I would turn down your offer," Kate switched off her monitor, "but I'm only going to get one of these in my life," she opened her bottom drawer and took out her purse, "so thanks, and I'm leaving!"

Kate grabbed her coat on the way to the elevator, easily slipping her arms into place. Pressing the elevator's call button, she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh! And Ryan?"

Ryan's head popped up from his desk. "Yeah boss."

"Since there's just so much paperwork you need to stay and help Esposito." The elevator arrived and she stepped inside.

"But… no… bet.. He lost?" Ryan stammered for an excuse.

"Sorry Ryan. That's a direct order." With that the elevator doors closed, leaving Esposito laughing and Ryan hanging his head in sorrow.

***

Kate arrived at her car within moments and started the engine. She backed out of her parking spot and moved towards the parking structure exit. Before she could complete her exit, her cell phone rang. The caller ID flashed her home number.

"I know, I know, I'm on my way home right now. Give me ten minutes."

"Good, because Brayden was getting worried that Mommy didn't love Daddy anymore and that she was running out on us." Her husband said sarcastically into the phone.

"Castle! What have I told you about filling our son's head with lies?" Kate rolled her eyes even though no one could see her.

She could hear a baby's laughter and what sounded like her husband blowing raspberries onto their son's tummy. "C'mon Kate," more raspberry noises and laughter were heard, "you know he doesn't really think that. We both know Mommy loves us very much."

"Yes she does." She smiled. "Okay Rick, I'm going now, be there soon." With that she hung up and continued to drive home.

***

Running into the loft she threw up jacket and purse onto the table.

"I'm home," she called out passing Rick playing with Brayden in the living room. "I need to shower and change and we can go!" Rick smirked at her as she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom "Love you both." She yelled loud enough so Rick could hear her.

Knowing Rick he was going to take her somewhere fancy, which meant looking her best for all the photographers. It was still difficult for Kate to understand why the public would want to see her picture in all the magazines, but it was something that happened often. Even more so now that she and Rick were married.

Finishing her shower she stood in front of the mirror and picked up her hairbrush. Pulling the brush through her strands she reflected on the past year. Finally allowing Rick into her heart was the best decision she ever made. It didn't happen overnight but slowly their relationship went from Beckett and Castle to Kate and Rick and she never looked back. Kate smiled and finished styling her hair.

Wearing just a towel she walked back into the bedroom and noticed Brayden was in his playpen with his favorite stuffed animal, Funny Bunny. _Always giggling, _she thought to herself. Kate looked around the room but didn't see Rick anywhere. She walked up to the playpen and picked her laughing son up.

"Now where has your daddy gone off to?" she cooed to Brayden.

Suddenly Rick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around both Kate and the baby.

Dropping a kiss onto her naked shoulder he whispered to her, "We can always stay here."

Kate rolled her eyes and spoke to her son, "Tell daddy that good things come to those that wait."

"Come on Bray, my plan isn't going to work." Rick let go of Kate and reached for his son. "Let's let mommy get ready. We'll be waiting for you downstairs." Rick was already dressed and knew that his wife would need a little more time. Thankfully Brayden was always ready to go.

Kate shook her head and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Applying make-up to her face Kate marveled at being a mother. It wasn't long after the wedding that she and Rick found out they were expecting. To say they were happy would be an understatement. Everyday with Rick and Brayden was a surprise. Kate had loved watching Rick with Alexis, but she was fully functioning person now, seeing him with Brayden warmed her heart.

Make-up finished Kate hung her towel up and strutted over to the walk-in closet. She would never refer to her naked walking as strutting, but it was something that Rick once said when their personal relationship started and the memory made her smile. Hanging in the closet was a black garment bag with "Barneys" printed in big bold white lettering. _He didn't,_ she said to herself zipping the bag open. She gasped, _he did. _There, hanging in the bag, was the most beautiful black cocktail dress Kate had ever seen. It was something she admired once while out on a family shopping trip. Kate was giddy with excitement as she picked the perfect bra and panty set to go with the outfit. Slipping the dress on she admired herself in the long mirror.

Matching jewelry and shoes chosen Kate made her way back downstairs. "Okay, I'm read-" She froze at the bottom step when she saw the two dozen red roses sitting on the coffee table.

Carrying their son with him, Rick walked from the kitchen over to the roses. "Aw, yes," he said, "the roses. One of them is from the kids, and the other, more extravagant looking one is from me."

"Thank you Bray." She cooed as she kissed the baby. "Mommy loves them." She pulled back from Brayden and leaned into Rick. Their lips were barely brushing when she spoke. "And you… Stop trying to make yourself look better then the kids." She pulled back and reached for the card attached to the kid's present. She opened the card and read to herself:

_**Kate/Mommy,**_

_**Happy Anniversary. Thanks for putting up with dad.**_

_**We love you,**_

_**Alexis and Brayden**_

**Placing the card back with the flowers she moved onto the bouquet from her husband. Again, she read the card to herself:**

_**My Dearest Kate,**_

_**One year today, you made me the happiest man alive when you said I do. You made me even happier when you told me you were pregnant. I love you more and more everyday. I'm looking forward to all the years to come.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rick**_

Closing her eyes, she tried not to cry and ruin her make-up.

"I mean every word of that." Rick said while placing Brayden in his highchair.

She walked over and pulled her husband into a long, slow, passion fueled kiss. Brayden started to fuss and the magic of the kiss was gone. Pulled apart the parents chuckled at the baby.

"Sorry buddy but you better get used to us kissing." Rick said picking up his son again. "Alright, Kate, if you'll grab the diaper bag we'll be off."

***

"Are you sure she is a good babysitter?" Kate asked. It was obvious that she was nervous about leaving her son with someone she had never met before.

"Kate, Mrs. Sanders is an excellent babysitter. She would watch Alexis for me when I couldn't." Rick took his wife's hand. "He is going to be fine."

"Sorry," she half-smiled, "I just have a bad feeling about leaving him. I guess all moms get this feeling." She looked out the window, trying to calm her nerves.

"I understand completely. This is the first time you have left him with anybody but close friends or family. Of course your going to be nervous." She turned her head back towards Rick. "But this is something that is good for you, and good for Brayden. He needs to get out and see the world, while he's still young."

Kate scoffed at her husband, "Castle! He's not even a year old." She pulled her hand away and turned to watch her child in the backseat. "He's already growing up too fast."

"Okay, okay. Maybe he doesn't need to see the world, but he does need to start sharing you with me, and in order to do that, we need a babysitter who we pay." Rick caught his wife's eye and laughed. She laughed back, happy to know that even after a year this was still the same man she married.

***

Dropping Brayden off with Mrs. Sanders was actually easier then Kate thought it would be. She was a very sweet, older lady with graying hair. They were able to spend some time speaking with her and when Mrs. Sanders showed off the fact that her apartment was baby-proofed Kate felt much more comfortable. Kissing her son good-bye, Rick placed his hand on the small of his wife's back and guided her to the car. Thankfully, there were no tears.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but quick. It was a small, romantic Italian place that Rick had taken Kate to on their first "official" date. Luckily, there were only a few photographers waiting outside who were able to snag a picture of the couple while their car was valet parked. "A lot less then usual." Rick murmured in his wife's ear.

He spoke quickly with the maitre d' and they were escorted to a private table towards the back of the restaurant. Rick insisted on pulling out his wife's chair for her. She smiled in appreciation as the maitre d' handed her the menu. Their waiter came over within minutes and their order was placed.

"So Honey, how was your day?" Rick asked with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well dear, it was pretty quiet actually. Just a ton of paperwork. You would have hated it."

"I still miss following you around all day."

"Hey, you got me pregnant and paid the price." She said with a shy smile. "It's not my fault the mayor said it was bad press to let you continue shadowing me."

"I know, I know." He chuckled. "All I'm saying is I wasn't the only on involved with making Brayden. It was a joint effort, oh wife of mine."

"This I know." Kate's smiled softened. "It's still so surreal. You. Me. Us. Married. Brayden. All of it seems like it's happened to someone else. If you would have told me two years ago that I'd be married to you, with kids, I would have laughed. Or shot you."

"Ah, but you can't prevent the inevitable from happening. You and I were inevitable." He took her hand in his from across the table. "I'm just happy you finally gave in and agreed to a date."

Kate smiled lovingly at her husband. "Well, I really had no choice. I didn't want a causal relationship with you, and we had already crossed "that" line." He laughed. "What it comes down to is that I love you. As annoying and as frustrating as you were and are, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Awww… And as demanding and controlling as you are I love you." With that Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "So the first anniversary is the paper anniversary and since you have all my books," he handed Kate the envelope, "I decided to get you this."

Looking in the envelope Kate gasped. "Hawaii?"

"Yes, Hawaii. One whole week of basking in the sunshine. Just you, me," he paused, making his wife squirm, "and of course Alexis and Brayden." Kate blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I rented us a nice, big beach house. Of course, we'll have to wait until Alexis finishes her finals."

"But her last final is on Tuesday."

"Yes, I know." He smirked again. "So that gives us just enough time to pack and get ready to jet off into the sun. And don't worry about work. The Captain has already been informed that you'll be taking a small vacation and he's glad to be rid of you."

"What have I told you about arranging time off for me without my knowledge?"

"That you love it and wish I would do it more often?"

Kate shook her head with laughter. "Alright writer boy, since I do love my gift, I'll let you have a warning this time, but next time, you're in for a world of hurt." Rick raised his eyebrows in a hopeful manner. "And not a good kind of hurt." His eyebrows lowered.

"Seeing as this is the paper anniversary does that mean you're going to officially change your name to Mrs. Castle?" This was something Rick had been asking for since even before they were married.

"Rick, I've already explained why I don't want to change my last name, but I will still let you call me Mrs. Castle in bed."

"I guess I can live with that." He smiled.

"I do have gifts for you. Both, however, are at home." Neither gifts were things she wanted to give to her husband in public.

"I hope one of them is for you to wear." He said with his cocky grin.

"Maybe." She said biting her lip. "Maybe not?"

***

Dinner arrived and was delicious for everyone. Kate tried Fettuccine Alfredo while Rick got the Chicken Parmesan. They spent the entire meal sharing food and sharing stories. It was like their first date, only better. Kate had once told Rick that she was a "one and done" type of gal when it came to marriage. She was glad that she found her one in someone she actually enjoyed spending time with.

When the food plates were cleared the conversation started to lull and Rick noticed his wife was desperately trying to keep her eyes open. "Kate," he said, "I know it's been such a long day for you. Why don't we get some dessert to go, pick up Bray, and head home. We'll put him down for the night, crawl into something comfy, and eat tiramisu in bed."

Kate's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "What about your anniversary presents?"

"I'm sure I'll want them just as much tomorrow." He smiled softly.

"Thank you Rick."

The waiter came with the check and Rick paid. A generous tip was left for the waiter as well. The couple waited outside for the valet to bring their car around. Thankfully all but one of the photographers had left. He politely asked for a picture and the couple complied.

Once inside the car Rick drove towards Mrs. Sanders apartment. Turning the corner onto her street both parents stared in shock as there were police cars surrounding the building.

"Rick, I have a really bad feeling about this." Kate said as she grabbed on to his arm.

"Me too." Rick parked the car as close as he could.

They walked into the building, Kate was on extra alert looking around. An uniformed officer stopped them before they were able to get to the elevator.

"What apartment are going too?" He asked sternly.

"517." Rick responded.

"I'm sorry but it's a crime scene you can't go up there."

"A crime scene? Oh God." Kate reach into her purse and pulled out her badge. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett." She said, showing her badge to the officer. "He's shadowing me." she gestured towards Rick with her head. "We need to be up there right now."

The officer stepped aside, giving them full access to the elevator. Kate pushed the button for the fifth floor and waited for the doors to close. She turned to her husband who wore the same scared face she knew she must have. No words were spoken as the couple silently communicated with their eyes. The elevator chimed and its doors opened. Both parents ran down the hallway. Esposito and Ryan were talking to a lady outside of apartment 517.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Esposito asked.

"We were coming to pick up Brayden. Is he alright?" Rick countered.

"Damn." Esposito turned to his partner, "Ryan call the Captain and tell him to get down here right away."

"Esposito you have five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on here." Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Esposito looked down at his feet, sighed, and looked back at his boss. "A women in her mid-sixties was shot. Lanie's in there right now."

Kate and Rick looked at each other, fearful of the answer to their next question. Rick took a deep breath and asked. "Where is Brayden?"

**A/N: PLease Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews. Here is chapter two. I hope you like it. I didn't Castle for christmas so I don't own anything.**

Rick wrapped his arms around his wife, a distraught look on his face. Esposito was telling them that Brayden was not in the apartment. The news shook both parents to the core. _Where could Brayden be? _

"Montgomery is on is way. He said he would call the FBI on the way down here." Ryan said walking back into the hallway. He quickly glanced at his boss. He had never seen her like this. It was as if her whole world was falling apart and no one could help. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but there were no words.

Kate steadied herself and left the warmth of her husband's arms. She tried to walk towards through the door leading to the crime scene.. Rick pulled her back.

"Not this time; you're family." Grabbing onto her wrist, Rick tried to keep her close. He knew that keeping her from a crime scene wasn't the safest thing he could do, but right now, he needed her close. Once she walked through that door she would be Detective Kate Beckett, hard-ass cop with no time for anyone. He needed her to stay his Kate Beckett, loving mother and dedicated wife.

She looked at her husband with anger in her eyes, "Castle, I love you, but never forget that I still have a gun, and if you don't let go of me, I will use it." His fingers relaxed on her wrist, but still refused to let go.

"Castle is right." Esposito said. "You can't go in there this time." Kate turned her eyes toward Esposito, sending a death glare that he never wanted to be on the receiving line of again. Everyone stood, waiting to see what Kate would do next. Her breathing was noticeably loud and she looked like she was about to strike.

The tension mounted, but broke once Lanie stuck her head out of the door and called both Esposito and Ryan over to her. Her eyes briefly met Kate's and she could tell that her friend was at a breaking point..

"Did you find something?" Ryan asked walking over.

"Well, I was going to ask you guys if this looks familiar," she slowly held up a blue bunny, "but since Kate looks like she does I'm assuming this is Funny Bunny?" Esposito nodded, looking towards his boss.

He knew that this was going to be a extremely hard case on all of them. All of them were close to the littlest Castle. They thought of him as a part of their family. Lanie handed the bunny to Esposito, and walked out into the hall. She walked over to Kate and held her arms open. Kate fell into her best friend's arms and finally let go. The tears ran down her face and she wailed in pain.

"Kate, I'm so sorry if I hadn't had a date, he would have been with me."

"It's not your fault Lanie." Rick said reassuring their friend. They heard a ding from the elevator doors and Rick turned to see who it could be. Captain Montgomery hastily walked out into the hallway. He was followed closely by a man Rick knew. Knew, and didn't like in the least. The Captain was followed by none other than Will Sorenson.

"What is he doing here?" Rick asked Montgomery. Kate looked up, untangled herself from Lanie and tried wiping her eyes. The tears kept coming. She sniffed in an attempt to look more presentable.

"He is the head of the child abduction task force Castle. He's here to help." Montgomery knew that it would be difficult for both Rick and Kate to work with Sorenson, considering his past relationship with Kate, but he also knew that Sorenson was the only man that could help right now.

"I know we have had our differences in the past but right now our first priority is to find Brayden." Will said as he took a notepad out of his packet. His eyes met Rick's in what seemed like an apologetic manner. Looking back down at his notepad, he opened it and pulled out a pen. "I need to ask you both a few questions. The first thing we'll want to do is send out an Amber alert out." Kate nodded. "How old is Brayden?"

Kate had asked these same questions a million times before. She never thought she would be the one answering them. Her tears started to run again. Rick knew that his wife was a strong woman, but this was more then she could handle right now. He squeezed her hand to let her know that he was there for her. "He will be five months old on Monday." Will nodded and jotted down some notes.

"What was he wearing?"

"I had just changed him in to his pajamas before we dropped him off. He had on blue and brown stripped pajamas." Rick said trying to hold himself together for Kate.

"What time did you drop him off?" Will asked as he looked at Kate, he had never seen this side of her. He thought back on their relationship and realized that he never had a chance. He didn't know how to take care of such a strong woman. She needed so very little, but what she needed he couldn't ever give. Rick's arm wrapped around his wife again. Will knew the right man won in the end, although he would never admit that out loud.

"We left the apartment around 7:15." Rick answered. "We had dinner reservations at 7:30."

"Do you have a recent picture of him?" Kate took her phone out and looked through the pictures she had on it. Clicking a few buttons, she sent the photo to Will's phone, knowing he would be able to print out a copy. Rick made a mental note to ask her why she still had his number in her phone, but now was definitely not the time.

"That was taken yesterday." Kate stated. Rick knew what picture it was, he sent it to her after he took it. He had been playing peek-a-boo with their son. Every time Rick popped out from behind his hands Brayden would scream in delight. Rick took hold of the opportunity and snapped a quick picture to share with his wife.

"Thank you." Will took a deep breath. "Just one more question I have to ask: do you have any idea who could have done this?" They looked at each other. Rick went to answer him when Kate stopped him.

"Will, I'm a cop, he's a famous writer, there hundreds of people that could have done this to us." Kate held back her tears.

Will nodded his head in understanding. "We'll get this out right away, and I'll send some men over to your loft in about an hour to get stuff setup." Rick put his arm around his wife again, giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. Will walked off, leaving the couple alone.

Kate leaned into her husband and let silent tears run down her face. This is not how she had pictured her first wedding anniversary. It was suppose to be full of love, celebrations, and sex, not cops, a dead babysitter, and kidnapped children.

Esposito walked over to the couple, interrupting their moment of silence. "Do you want to give your statement now or later?"

"Now is fine." Rick said. Kate nodded in agreement. Both parents gave their brief statements of what had transpired that night. No new information could be learned from what the parents said, but it needed to be filed none-the-less.

"Go home guys, there's nothing you can do here." Esposito said. "We'll call you if anything happens." He knew Kate would not want to leave, but he couldn't let her stay. She was too involved in the case. He turned his back and walked away. As much as he wanted to comfort his boss he knew getting to the bottom of this case was much more important. Kate glared at Esposito's retreating frame. She was fuming. How could he just write them off like that? Hadn't they treated him like family? Didn't they call him Uncle Esposito?

Kate was so angry that she didn't even realize that Rick had walked her back to the car. The car door was held open for her and she climbed in. Rick climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

The drive home was quiet. Rick knew his wife was mad. She wasn't the woman who gave up on a case, but this time, it wasn't her choice. He was ready for her to direct her anger at him, it was something she did while she was pregnant. Anytime anything upset her, or angered her, he was going to be on the receiving end of it. He could see the walls go back up around her, ones he hadn't seen since before they started dating. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Don't do this Kate. He is my son too. I'm hurting just as much as you are." Rick knew he was stirring the pot, but he didn't care. Neither of them could deal with this alone. They needed to be together, as a family.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said as her voice cracked.

They walked silently into the loft. Kate went upstairs to change. She scoffed at the clothes she had laid out to change into. Black and lace was really not appropriate at the moment. She threw that outfit into the closet in anger. She didn't want to be reminded of what had changed tonight and of what could happen. She pulled out a pair of yoga pants and an old NYPD t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The evidence of tear had remained on her face. Her make-up was completely ruined, but she didn't care. She took a warm washcloth and tried to wash away some of her pain. Her face cleaned, she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. This was going to be a long night, and she wanted to be comfortable.

Rick stayed downstairs to give his wife some alone time. He knew she needed it right now. He walked in to his office. Sitting down at his desk he dropped his face into his hands. He let out a shuttering breath that he didn't know he was holding. How could this have happened to his family? He did everything he could to protect them. This was all his fault. He insisted on leaving Brayden with Mrs. Sanders. Why didn't he plan a special dinner at home? They would have had a wonderful time, and Brayden would still be with them.

He leaned back in his chair and dropped his hands back to his lap. He needed to clear his head. He needed to think of anything else. Looking around his office for a distraction he noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. He reached forward and hit the play button.

"Kate it's Dad, I just saw the news. I'm on my way to the city. Please call me when you get this. BEEP." _Great_, _not only was all this happening but now I have to deal with Mr. Beckett. _Richard Castle was not one of Jim Beckett's favorite people. It could be because of what Kate first told her Dad about him. Or, it could be the because of the graphic sex scenes in his Nikki Heat novels. Whatever it was, Jim Beckett was not a Richard Castle fan. Things were getting slightly better. Mr. Beckett was very happy to have his first grandchild, but at the same time, he was a smart man and could do math. He knew Brayden wasn't an early baby, but that his daughter must have been pregnant when she and Rick got married. Shaking his head to clear the image of an angry father-in-law Rick listened to the next message.

"Dad it's me. What's going on? Please call me. Me and Grams are on the way home. BEEP." Poor Alexis, she must be very scared for her little brother right now. And his Mother… He didn't even know how she might be feeling. He picked up his phone and tried to call her back but there was no answer. He knew she would be home shortly. She and his Mother had gone to visit Harvard university. It was one of the many schools that had accepted Alexis and she wanted to take a tour of her possible campus. Thankfully Boston wasn't that far away.

The rest of the messages were from random people. His agent, some of his mystery writer friends, the Mayor. He couldn't deal with this right now.

He walked upstairs to find his wife. Walking into their bedroom he saw her on the bed, lying on her side with the lights off. He could already tell she was crying again. Fresh tears graced her cheeks. Rick crawled in next to her and pulled her close.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left him." She whispered.

Rick winced, knowing that what she said wasn't true. It was his fault. He insisted on the dinner out. He insisted on Mrs. Sanders watching Brayden. Everything was his doing.

"Kate you can't do this to yourself." He held back his tears. "That could have been you that got shot, and there is no way I could live without you." She turned over so she was facing Rick.

"I just want my baby back."


End file.
